Rumble Dumble
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Nacrene City when a group of trouble makers arrieved, Jo Belle, a fake Hitler, and a guy that worships the tyrant. Sophia and Ash join together to put these trouble makers in their place. This was a spin off to my Pokemon fanfic Sophoclean Kronicles. I am at this time trying to get the rights of my fanfic back after it was stolen by the hacker Idiosy.
1. Sophia versus Jo Belle

_Author's note/ There are two trolls that have been bullying me. Jo Belle keeps calling me a traitor, while some Hitler loving prick wants me to join his cause. They have been causing much distress to me and my family. This will get even with them. I am using my original Characters in my other fanfic - __Sophoclean Chronicle –__so if you want to know more about them, you can read that fanfic. It's actually pretty good._

**Sophia versus Jo Belle**

There was a cool breeze moving through Nacrene City, while Sophia, Landon and Pedro sat outside the Warehouse Café eating on their lunch: nachos with tons of cheese – Landon's favorite, and Sophia and Pedro liked it as well. Sophia was being in a good mood; Team Rocket had not caused them any problems today – usually Todd, Suzy, or Anarchy would pop out of nowhere and cause havoc. It was a peaceful day for everyone – Sophia decided to use this chance to go and train her Tepig – who really needed to some training since she was planning to take on the gym leader.

Also in town was Ash Ketchum, getting his balls heal at the Pokemon Centre. Misty was nagging him whether he was ever going to rebuy Misty her a new bike to replace the bike he destroyed them the first time they had ever met. She was storming about the centre with her hand folded, ranting on and on about that stupid bike. When will stop, wondered Ash in his head as his balls were being healed, it's starting to get to me. I better replace it so she can stop complaining. The nurse handed him his balls back and he began to wander towards the door when some short guy with an emo hair cut came through the door. What made him even more notable is his Hitler moustache. Looking closer, he realized that the person before him was Hitler himself.

"Holey motley!" he yelped, stepping back. "You're supposed to be dead?"

"I am," he said simply. "But since some witch – a troll to be precise - has raised me back from the dead and into life."

"But that it is impossible," Ash tried to logically explain.

"Logic is relevant when it comes to trolling," Hitler explained. "Now where is the local Rabi?"

"Why do you want to find a Rabi - So that you can kill him?" Ash asked, shaking his head in disgust. Misty looked pretty annoyed as well, caused by this stupid tyrant's comment. "There is no way in hell will I tell you anything like that! You should be in hell anyway, evil being!"

"Well I will find some rabies myself," he said, without realizing what misspelling he had just made. Ash and Misty laughed after the breath.

Back at the Warehouse Café, Sophia, Landon and Pedro had almost finished eating their nachos with tons of cheese, when some girl with long dirty blond hair walked up towards the café. As she was walking, she stepped on her own hair – it was too long – and tripped over, falling face first onto the ground – muddy and watery. She moved her face off the ground and started to cough. Just the moment, some group of trainers came out of the café - after eating big and mean meal – and walked over the girl like a carpet, moving towards the outer Pinwheel Forest to find some massive stone named the Challenge Rock to see if their Pokemon are strong enough to punch it and gain its trainer a Star Piece.

"I wonder who she is?" asked Landon, as he approached the girl to help her up.

The girl mumbled something but none of them could understand. She kept mumbling the same thing over and over again, but yet again they still could not understand a single word of hers. She started to get annoyed, and when she had enough, she took out her fist and punched Landon, knocking him out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Sophia said foolishly – the girl won't be able to understand her.

"Me angry – punch punk!" she screamed, slapping Sophia in the face. "Jo Belle angry - slap need you!" she said in a very butchered that only she could truly understand properly.

"That was very mean," Sophia tried to explain to her, speaking at a level which a small child could understand. "You should not have done that. Go say sorry."

"No – battle – me – win," she said, one word after the other, none them connecting that well, nor easy to be understood, except Todd, one of the members of Team Rocket – he was fluent in retard.

"She wants to battle you," he said obviously.

"You don't say, Sherlock," Sophia said longingly and sarcastically.

"Boy – rite – battle – GO!" she said, taking out two Pokémon – she was too stupid to realize that you keep them in balls. It was a Magikarp and a Psyduck. She did not even bother announcing what Pokemon she was going to use. Nor did she tell her Pokemon what to do during the battle. And it was obvious that she had not bother to level her Pokemon – they were the same level, which was very low –as when she first caught them.

"Very well," said Sophia, taking out her balls. "Tepig and Pansage – let us get this over and done with, quickly if need be."

The Magikarp flapped it arm thingies, trying to splash its opponent, but it was not effective as well. Pansage chuckled a little bit before shooting on some seed bombs, knocking Magikarp back to kingdom come. It was move of a mega-crap. Psyduck, seeing this, started to panic; running around and then charging into the door of the Warehouse Café, knocking itself out.

Jo Belle, realizing what had happened, started to hit herself with a random pan she had just picked up, knocking herself out. As she was doing this, Hitler had arrived at the Café.

"Rabies anyone?" he said.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Ash versus Hitler

_Warning/ This chapter has some religious themes. If you are offended by such things, please not continue reading this chapter._

_Disclaimer/ I do not own Pokemon. I will never claim ownership of the fake Hitler._

**Ash versus Hitler**

"What do you mean by rabies?" Landon pondered aloud. "I don't think I want Rabies. Are you some sick and diverted and perverted person? You're not a person I would be friends with."

"I am asking you if there's any Rabies nearby – in this town would be nice, but I will go to another town if I have to," Hitler said. He looked really eager to get what he wanted, even if it meant confusing our poor heroes and heroine – Pedro, Landon, and most importantly Sophia – and getting on their nerves.

"Look here," said Pedro, who looked as if he had enough Hitler saying some annoying things, "I do not know what is wrong with you, or whether you are on something, but for all that is holy, I and my friend do not want rabies. If you do manage to get in contact with Rabies, do not bother coming back to see us again."

"But we could beat the Rabies together. They deserve to be beaten up, stupid things. And we can force them to tell us were their gathering is," said Hitler, "and then we can beat them up as well. This is so much fun." Hitler started up hop about very, extremely animatedly, eagerly, impatiently, and breathlessly.

"I do not think you are using the right word. Neither do I think you realize the meaning of what you are really saying," said Pedro, finely trying to get some sense into Hitler, after realizing what Hitler actually meant. "I think the right word is a Rabi, in other words, a Jewish Priest. I actually don't mind the Jews, so under no circumcise will I give you any detail on the location of a Rabi – if I knew where one was that is. And there is no way I am going to tell if I know where a Rabi is anyway."

"You sympathizer!" said Hitler. "You are a heretic! A traitor to the racism cause." He walked up to Jo Bel who still had her face in the mud – since she fell over again after being defeating by Sophia – and helped her up. "I am a racist and nothing is going to stop me! Even though I am a Christian – and I am also a God fearing man – I will still try and rid this world of other people. I do not believe in tolerance. And this is in canon and hectically correct. "

"Well for a matter of a fact," said Sophia, "I am Christian as well. Unlike you, I respect other people – their race, culture and beliefs. I do try to offer God's salvation, but if they refuse, then I will respect their decision and I will continue being friends with them."

"It still doesn't mean that you will stop me!" Hitler kept going on and on and on about. "No one can stop me. Not even Russia – taking on two fronts in war can be winnable."

"Well I am going to stop you!" said Ash. "I am the third front and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle. You racist rants have gone on for too long. Prepare to be defeated. I am the champion of Kanto and even though I am visiting this place, I still have the law on my side and I do know a few police officers, such as Jenny and Jenny and Jenny and Jenny and Jenny…"

"I think I get the points. You know a lot of Genies…" Hitler said.

"He's at it again…" Pedro complained, nick picking at whatever the fake Hitler said.

"Then accept my challenge," said Ash.

"I cannot," said Hitler.

"Why not accept? Are you chickened," Ash said before making chicken noises.

"It is because I am not a Pokemon Trainer!" Hitler screamed.

"Fine enough," said Ash. "We can still battle you… directly! Pikachu, I choose you!" Out of a ball came really cute Pikachu - which was yellow and was a mouse. It looked really happy and ready to take on anything, including a human.

"You cannot do that!" Hitler said, shaking his fist in anger! He stormed about in circles, ranting again. It felt as if it was never going to end. "Only another Pokemon can a Pokemon fight! Any other way is simply illogical!"

"This is a parody," said Sophia, now coming to Ash's defence. "I doubt logic is the concern of this author." Everyone clapped at Sophia's speech, even though it wasn't that long. This annoyed Hitler even more, walking around and around in circles, ranting more and more and more, until someone had to shut him up.

"Snap out of it," Ash said, slapping Hitler in the face.

"Slapped me?" Hitler said, tending to his hurt face – Ash had was firm and very masculine, so he could slap anyone and he could make it hurt. "You will suffer for this! I will take over world, and once I have done so, you will be the first one to face my wrath!"

"Try me," Ash said, before looking at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded its head, as if it knew what its trainer was going to say. "Thunder bolt!" yelled Ash, pointing towards the fake Hitler. Pikachu started to glow extremely yellowy, flashing again and again and again, until it burst out a bolt of thunder, aiming directly towards Hitler.

"Pikachu!" the little mouse screamed!

Realizing what was going on, Hitler darted off before the bolt could strike him. He charged toward the forest entrance, but it was too late – Pikachu's Thunder bolt had stroked, knocking the fake Hitler down. But Hitler started to glow red, and flashed madly, until he started to grow bigger and bigger and much bigger, till it covered everywhere.

"I am Jeff Boon – an insane man – and I will get my revenge onto all of you!" the thing boomed across the town. "Prepare to be squashed!"

_To Be Concluded…_


	3. The Final Showdown

**The Final Showdown**

"What are we going to do?" panicked Landon, now rushing about not being able to control himself. It was obvious to Sophia that things had got too much for Landon. She felt pity for him since he could not take that much stress before breaking down. She too was scared for her life. This giant was gigantic – bigger than any tower, including the one in the United Arab Emirates. He was really tall. This meant that Sophia was the modern day King David and it was up to her to defeat this foul thing that threatens to destroy everything and anything, just because it wants to. She knew that she had to do something, but she did not know what. She had to come up with something fast before it destroyed the forest – she really wanted to catch a Pokemon there and since she had not had a chance yet to do that it would mean that she would not be able to do that ever again. This made Sophia very sad.

"You got to do something," reminded Pedro, who standing beside her. His beautiful but handsome look gave her enough courage to reply. He looked every more attractive than most days. She really wanted to have some time with him only, but she had to do something very important first – defeat this giant.

"I am working on it," she said, trying not to be too mean and angry. "Give me enough time and I will do something." She could though. She had a few Pokemon on her that could help her in a Pokemon battle, but she did not know even they could defeat this thing up there in the sky. The giant started to smash a few trees over as trainers throughout the forest run out of it for cover. Hiding the in the town was not going to protect them since the giant will eventual work on the town next. Sophia started to breakdown, just like Landon had done, but she snapped out of it. She had to stay strong, for everyone else.

"Just solve this before this giant does something truly stupid," Pedro's voice started to shake, which he usually did not do since he a pretty confidant person. Even Jo Belle looked nervous.

"Help – scare – near end – go must!" she was screaming, while her face was in the mud. But it was clear enough for Sophia; this giant had taken things way too far. She had to defeat him. But how was a massive question she just could not explain.

Her Tepig could send out a few fire balls, but they were not the really small. They would have no effect against a massive being such as the big giant. Her Boldore could also throw some rocks at the thing. It had an accurate eye that could hit some dead on. That eye of the giant could blind it. But even if he was able to do that, the giant would still craze about destroying thing – this time it would not have any eyes to witness what it is doing. What about her trusty Pansage, who is a friend of the earth. It could use its seed bomb to drain the enemy's strength away. Once it had done that, it could whip its arms around the giant – its arms are very long – and drag it down. The only problem is that it would have enough strength to even drain the giant's health down. If it tried, it would only do a minute dint. Not enough to do anything. It did not even have enough strength to drag it down with its wine whip. It would need a few hundred of its own kind to do even that – and even there it would be struggle. Her Audino was only good at healing other Pokemon, and her Timburr had not been caught yet – and even if she had it, she would not be able to defeat the giant with it. All the solution she tried to come up with did not work. All her Pokemon were too weak, and even if she was a Pokemon master with really strong Pokemon she still would not be able to defeat this giant. Not even the best trainer in the world could do so. They were hopeless, and nothing could save them!

"I… cannot do it," she admitted defeat. "We are done for." Everyone stared at her socked. Never before had anyone heard something like that come out of Sophia's mouth. She usually never gave up, even when she gets defeated. But she had to admit it eventually. There was someone stronger than her, and the person did not even have a Pokemon to battle with. This made her feel even more disappointed. "Sorry, I'm am." Everyone looked really annoyed. It was not Sophia's thought that she could save the day.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a boy around the same age as Pedro's age. He was wearing a red suit jacket and tan pants. He even wore dress shoes. He had longish blond hair with green eyes. Sophia instantly recognized who he was. He was Evan Befall and he belonged to the Befall family, who run various companies throughout the Unova region. This made him very wealthy and very famous across Unova. She could not believe that she was meeting him, let alone him coming to her defence.

"Let me handle this," he said confidently, striking a pose as he said that. "My beautiful Pokemon will do the job just fine." He spoke in a deep voice, as if he was a country western star.

"Wow," she said, speechlessly.

"Come out Audino, my male Unfezant, Munna, Dewott, Liligant, and Blitzle – combine as one and defeat this thing," said Evan, taking out six of his balls – which was all of them. As they leap out of his balls, they combined into a massive Pokemon that was a combination of all of them.

Suddenly Jeremy and Michael appeared. "We are here to give moral and spiritual support. Defeat this thing. He needs to go straight away!" Evan nodded in agreement, before staring back at the giant, pointing at it.

"ATTACK!" he yelled.

The combined Pokemon leaped into the air and shoot out a combination off all the attacks that its separate Pokemon knows. The sight was amazing. It went off like nuclear bomb. Once the smoke went away, there was no giant left. But because the combined Pokemon – which was called Audunfezmunwottgantzle – had an Audino in it, it was able to heal the forest and not kill anyone but the giant.

"I will be off," he said, swooping Sophia off her feet and kissed her romantically. "Tristes adieu faut." And he was off. Pedro looked really jealous but she did not care. She wondered if she would ever come across her again. They decided to go back to the centre to rest. Jo Belle remained face down in the mud, which amused everyone. No one bothered even helping her. She deserved it.

_**THE END**_

_Author's note/ I hoped you like this. I am sad to tell you that this is not in canon so this not happened in my other fanfic. Even Befall will be appearing my main Pokemon as Sophia's new travelling partner. But before I do that I will be finishing my Twilight fanfic and my Bible and My Little Ponies fanfic. I cannot wait to continue writing it since I really enjoyed writing it._


End file.
